encantadiafandomcom-20200214-history
Sang'gre
Sang'gres are fictional characters from the highly rated teleserye ''Encantadia for both (2005-2006) and (2016-2017). About Sang'gres '''Sang'gre' is the Enchanta term used to refer to a royal blooded encantado, who as such possesses special powers and destinies above those of a commoner. Sang'gre is also used as a title or honorific for such Diwata royalty, who are addressed as Sang'gre before their names. 2005 A Sang'gre is identified by a distinctive birthmark on their left shoulder blade that corresponds to the symbol for Lireo (and the Wind element). The symbol oddly resembles the nga character of the Baybayin script, an ancient Filipino writing system. Sang'gres have the ability to teleport or vanish and instantly transport themselves (and others who would touch them) to another place. However, while this skill is already second-nature to them, they cannot perform it when they are physically bound or are severely wounded. A Sang'gre's word is all-powerful; his/her curse is feared for it always comes true. They are also the only encantados/encantadas who can be seen by the naked human eye. The known Sang'gres are listed hereunder, in order of their ages, from eldest to youngest (Demetria and Ursula though became Queens of Lireo they aren’t of royal blood meaning to say they aren’t Sang’gres): * Minea * Cassiopea * Pirena * Amihan * Alena * Danaya * Lira * Mira * Kahlil * Cassandra * Armea 2016 Naming There are certain names that can only be used by a sang'gre or a being with royal blood. Pirena recalled this after hearing Adhara's name, saying that it's impossible for one to have that name because it is a name exclusive only to a sang'gre, thus using it to name a normal encantado is a sin. * Cassiopea * Adhara * Mine-a * Amihan * Pirena * Amihan * Alena * Danaya * Lira * Mira * Kahlil Unsure * Demetria * Esmeralda * Ursula Weaknesses *When Sang'gres are in their Ivictus state (teleportation), any blessing, protection, armor will be rendered useless. Sapiryan Sang'gres There are also Sapiryan Sang'gres. Evidence are the same as Diwata, bearing a birthmark on the same spot on their backs, except their birthmark is the symbol of the Earth Gem (Evidence on King Armeo on Etheria Series). Like Diwata Sang'gres, Sapiryan Sang'gres also have the ability to vanish, however this ability needs to be discovered or learned whatsoever. Sapiryan Sang'gres are the ones gifted with the ability to heal which also the same learned ability. * Raquim * Meno * Armeo * Ybrahim/Ybarro * Asval Trivia * The Sang'gres' powers originated from the Herans. * By the end of Book 3, the Four Sang'gres suddenly disappeared from the eyes of Encantados. Some say that they saw the four playing in the skies and jumping over clouds, some say that they saw Danaya and Aquil in the forest with their child—however these are still mysteries that haven't been revealed yet. Gallery Sanggrewiki.jpg Wiki-background 2005-2006 (Images TBA) 2016-2017 Lira_Sanggre_Mark.png|Lira's Sang'gre Mark. Alena_Sanggre_Mark.png|Alena's Sang'gre Mark. MiraSanggreMark2016.png|Mira looking at her Sang'gre Mark. Category:Encantadia Category:High Rank Positions Category:Titles